Battle of Jenart Ulank V Airport
The Battle of Jenart Ulank V Airport is, so far, the largest attack on national governments caused by the Blackout Operatives; so deadly that it is not considered a simple terrorist attack but a full-on battle. The battle, other than marking the end of the Blackout Operatives, started the chain of events that led to the Lana's Coup. Prelude The Growth of the Operatives During the year 2026, sometimes referred to as the "terrorist year", the Blackout Operatives (a major terrorist/crime organisation) grew and expanded their business, recruiting a reported 1000 people over the course of 2026. This has led to Prime Minister Yuliy Alistratov to initiate Executive Order No. 3 and later Executive Order No. 7, which both strengthens the police's powers in order to hopefully crack down on the terrorists. 2026 Sapporo Bombings Test The Battle Phase One The Plane Hijack On 27 January 2027, a commissioned Airbus A380, bought by the South Caleblan government, landed at 3:30 PM in Jenart Ulank V Airport, just south of Brookston, the national capital. As they taxied towards the Arrival area, however, about seven Blackout Operatives exited a black van and threatened the pilots in the plane, commanding them to step out of the plane and enter the aforementioned black van. They refused, and security was called, bringing in about 145 South Caleblan soldiers. Just before they opened fire, one member was spotted saying something into a walkie-talkie. Then the battle began. The One Million Man Army Shortly afterwards, at around 3:50 PM, about 1000 Operatives entered the main entrance of the airport, killing civilians and flanking the soldiers. Startled, King Jones I ordered, against his generals' advice, his entire national army - about one million troops - in the airport. Obviously this was impractical, as only about 100 troops could be near the airport at all times, so the Operatives were able to dispatch of the troops easily. Despite troops from the Sakhalinsk Empire and the Coalition of Allied States arriving, the terrorists held on until about 4:30 PM. Phase Two Missiles At this point, the terrorists were dominating, slaughtering soldiers left and right. In a very controversial move, King Jones I launched a missile from a remote launch area nearby. At around 4:45 PM, the missile reached the airport, completely destroying it but only killing 400 of the estimated 1000 terrorists, as well as killing around 200 friendly troops. At this point, Tsar Charles I advised King Jones I to end the battle and only patrol the area, but the latter declined, and the battle continued. Endgame Soon, the Blackout Operatives called for a ceasefire and their alleged leader, Ivan Slupsky, greeted King Jones I with a smile and said that "they had a gift for them". Suddenly, ten grenades were thrown at the king and the soldiers surrounding him, reportedly killing about 100 of them. However, the King survived, and the rest of the soldiers went on and massacred the terrorists, ending them once and for all. Aftermath Immediately, King Jones I ordered the reconstruction of the airport without paying attention to the wounded and dead soldiers and civilians; the medical aid was taken care of by the Sakhalinsk government. This carelessness was a precursor to Lana's Coup. Category:Battles